jasmine_villegasfandomcom-20200215-history
Werk
Werk is a song by Jasmine Villegas released from her mixtape S(he) Be(lie)ve(d). This is one of Jasmine's most well-known songs Video Lyrics You can't be pushin' up on it you betta werk if you want it x4 Don't even call me If you gotta bout 2/3 other boos Cause if you want me You gon' have to give more than usual Won't be no playin' Boy my time is just way too valuable I don't like so don't try to be like the last guy way too comfortable You wanna hold me If you wanna stand right next to me Gotta be the only Only chick in this room this room you'll see This room you'll see So if you want me, Gotta give gotta give me your everything Cause I need the right guy to be on the right side givin' it all to me If you really want me I demand your responsibility If you really want me Takes a lot of moxy to bring me to my knees I said I said if you really want me Get ready get ready boy, you should elbow grease If you really want me Prove yourself you gotta make it real to me You betta werk x16 What chu gon' go baby, tell me tell me watcha gon' do baby What chu gon' go baby, tell me tell me watcha gon' do What chu gon' go baby, tell me tell me watcha gon' do baby What chu gon' go baby, tell me tell me watcha gon' do If you want me In my ear boy but make it clear to me It's how you gonna give A smile unless you keep it straight G with me I'm on a cuteness Way too old to be livin' in make believe So don't be the wrong type cause I have a say Better find who's right for me You wanna hold me If you really got what it takes Why don't you show me Go ahead boy go why don't you make my day Cause I've been waiting Long enough now it's time to take your place Cause I need the right guy to be on the right side givin' it all to me If you really want me I demand your responsibility If you really want me Takes a lot of moxy to bring me to my knees I said I said if you really want me Get ready get ready boy, you should elbow grease If you really want me Prove yourself you gotta make it real to me You betta werk x16 What chu gon' go baby, tell me tell me watcha gon' do baby What chu gon' go baby, tell me tell me watcha gon' do What chu gon' go baby, tell me tell me watcha gon' do baby What chu gon' go baby, tell me tell me watcha gon' do Step up to a cutie all the way turnt up Talkin' bout blue collars – manual labor! Gotta get a little dirty if you want my love Cause I'm worth it yeah! I'm so worth it yeah! Let me see ya werk x8 Break it out now werk x8 What chu gon' go baby, tell me tell me watcha gon' do baby What chu gon' go baby, tell me tell me watcha gon' do What chu gon' go baby, tell me tell me watcha gon' do baby What chu gon' go baby, tell me tell me watcha gon' do You can't be pushin' up on it you betta werk if you want it x4 You betta werk Category:S(he) Be(lie)ve(d)